


A morning delight with VosTubam

by Imperial_Dragon



Series: Imperial Earth [1]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 2770 ab urbe condita, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, bad language, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperial_Dragon/pseuds/Imperial_Dragon
Summary: 2770 ab urbe condita – from the founding of the city – the Roman Empire is flourishing. Of course, things have changed in 2000 years, since the discovery of electricity and the invention of the internal combustion engine, and other technological advances, but some things remain as they always have done.These are the stories of slaves and masters throughout the Empire, from the privileged to the poor. Slaves at home, at work, at play, on VosTubam - Valentine sees them all as he continues to support his master who serves the most exacting mistress of all: Rome. Their lives would be so much easier if they could live in the hit TV showImperial Earth.Also more Ven and and his master! Go to2770 ab urbe conditafor Mossgreen's great series.Thanks toMossgreenfor letting me play in her arena.





	A morning delight with VosTubam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mossgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cave Dominum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091643) by [Mossgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen). 



> Valentine wakes up to a new Ven video on VosTubam.
> 
> Thanks to [macqy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqcy/pseuds/maqcy) for the beta.

The dawn light seeped dull and cold through a chink in the curtain carelessly left open last night. Valentine couldn’t hear rain through the double glazing but he could hope that it was a proper, soaking downpour rather than the drizzle of the last few days. If it was rain he could drive to the Senate House; if it was drizzle he’d have to walk beside his master’s litter and get wet.

His bladder twinged. He could get up, check the weather, piss, brush his teeth then get back into bed with Master none the wiser. It was still early enough to have some fun this morning as the Senate meeting didn’t start until the afternoon. He needed some fun: they’d dropped into bed late last night after watching the latest episode of _Imperial Earth_ and gone straight to sleep. They hadn’t even discussed the latest plot twist. The future empress was just about to finish her mandatory term of enslavement except she’d been kidnapped by unknown armed forces. The show finished with a shot of the man she planned to take as her _concubīnus_ training a gun on her. And it wasn’t even the end of the season so they could expect even worse things to happen to her. The _IE_ sites were going to be full of raving and ill-informed speculation from the fans. Maybe he should contribute to that now?

But his bladder protested the slight motion of reaching for his _tabulae_ and he shuffled from under the blanket to follow his first impulse. At least the floor was warm when his feet touched the marble. The staff had finally turned on the central heating.

He turned to check on his master but all he could see was the top of his head poking out of the blankets. Satisfied that his master was undisturbed Val padded over to the window and peeked out. Drizzle it was and a damp walk to the Senate. He sighed and tugged the curtain closed.

“Weather?” his master croaked.

“Same as yesterday, Gaius,” Val said. “I’ll want a hot chocolate when we get to the Senate.”

“Hmmp.” Gaius moved in the slow, uncoordinated way he usually did before he was fully awake, scrubbing at his eyes and flailing under the covers.

Val left him to it. There was just no use in doing anything until Gaius had woken up enough to speak more than one word at a time. By the time he’d finished with his teeth Gaius had made it as far as sitting up in bed.

“Morning. Oh, fuck, look at the time. It’s far too early.”

He staggered off. Early, eh? Val made the strategic decision to nip back to the necessary cubicle to get ready. It took a few minutes but even so he was back before his master, so he had time to check that the hot towel dispenser at the head of the bed was operational. It was those attentions to detail that made him such a desirable slave. And his ass. And his secretarial skills. And – well, who wanted to think about that first thing in the morning?

Which reminded him to look at his _tabulae_. Their digital devices were set to only allow certain alerts before 7.30am. Fortunately no immanent threat to the Empire existed this morning as all that showed up was a VosTubum notification of a new Ven video. That should start the day off very nicely.

He had just got the video set up on the big screen when Gaius returned.

“Time for a little morning delight,” he said, grinning and looking at Val’s plumping dick. “And DVM’s put up something new! Let’s see it.”

“Now there’s the difference between slave and master right there,” Val said. “I see a Ven update and you see DVM update.”

“Yeah, yeah, stick it on and we’ll debate master/slave relations later.”

They reclined comfortably. Gaius played with Val’s pubic hair while Val started to gently massage Gaius’s scalp.

“Ave!” DVM said smiling at the camera. 

The usual split screen popped up to show Ven’s face looking as solemn as he usually did. No distress showed, yet.

“Today’s demonstration may be considered harsh so do pay attention to all the safety hints,” DVM advised.

Ven’s lips tightened in definite disgruntlement.

“However, it looks and sounds worse that it feels.”

And Ven’s face was a picture of disbelief. Really, how did DVM know that?

DVM’s camera pulled back to show Ven in unusual bondage. Shackled onto a display stand with his arse up and legs spread and lying with his chest on the padded support, DVM had also pulled his arms and strapped them so that they rested over his buttocks. The way his hands were positioned, Ven could pull his cheeks apart, not that he really needed to – everything was already on show, including Ven’s very hard cock and his face propped up to reveal all to the camera.

DVM’s camera zoomed in to focus on Ven’s little hole. Val’s breath picked up. He didn’t want to actually do this himself, either way, but somehow the sight and sound of poor little Ven was the most erotic thing he’s seen, except for Gaius of course. And Gaius drew in a deep shuddering breath too so everyone was on board for the ride. Well, maybe not Ven.

This time when the camera pulled back DVM held a light crop, a nasty springy thing bound with black leather. And here the personal value of a Phallusy video showed as he cringed into Gaius and Gaius cowered into him.

Oh Iuppiter! DVM was going to – the crop slapped down and Ven squealed as it snapped at his arsehole. And now he could see the point of today’s bondage. Ven’s hands spasmed but the bonds held his hands close to his cheeks. You couldn’t say that he had let go, although he had. When DVM ordered Ven to resume all he had to do was flex his fingers to look as though he was obeying his master’s orders.

“Only four strikes today,” DVM said. “What do you say Ven? I should not have to remind you of your standing orders.” The crop tapped his cheeks threateningly.

“One.” Ven could barely speak. “Thank you, Master. Sorry, Master. Please may I have another?”

“Then get yourself ready.”

Ven groaned but his finger scrabbled obediently at his buttocks.

Valentine couldn’t watch and covered his eyes with his hand, but peeked between his fingers at the next strike. This time DVM used a flick of the shortened crop and Ven howled. Whatever erection there had been had subsided now but DVM reached under him to jack him back to full hardness.

“As you can see Ven still needs some help with his erection in these situations.” DVM droned on about safety: light strikes with a light instrument, avoid damaging the fragile bones of the coccyx, aftercare – Val wasn’t going to be doing this so he stopped listening, captivated the combination of pain, humiliation and arousal on Ven’s face, that look only accentuated when DVM used the tip of the crop to point out the danger areas to the viewers.

A tap on his hands had Ven’s shaking fingers obediently pulling his crack open another millimeter. This time the crop barely tapped his hole but Ven still bucked and cried and sobbed out his thanks. This time his fingers continued to grip at his cheeks.

“You see how my careful preparation has enabled me to obtain the correct reaction with almost no impact at all. Last one, Ven.”

That left Ven whimpering out his thanks in a continuous whine.

“Keep yourself open so the viewer’s get a good look,” DVM instructed and if anything Ven’s face took on a darker blush and his dick hardened up again. The slave found the humiliation arousing even if he didn’t like it.

DVM was off again: don’t overexert your slave, careful visual and tactile examination to check for tears, use Phallusy Anal Recovery (on special for subscribers to the channel), today’s crop model number. His finger stoked the cream on and into Ven’s hole which appeared remarkably unmarred by the session.

“I’m not surprised that our viewer’s poll on whether Ven should come today was resoundingly in favour so while I attend to that little chore” he reached down easily and wound his large hand over and around Ven’s dick “I’ll go over the benefits of adding this advanced technique to your repertoire, and don’t forget this applies to girl slaves as well as boys. Enduring the pain and the attention paid to their hole reminds the slave that their only value is that placed by their master. The exposure, the humiliation and the pain develop your slave’s self-control especially once I can dispense with the training bondage.” Ven shuddered. “Your slave’s hole now becomes yet another place to pleasure or punish, and if he has earned too many strikes on his back or bottom for further admonishment his hole is now available. Don’t forget our New Master classes, and the Advanced Master classes cover anal punishment. If you can’t make it to a hands on class located conveniently near you sign up for our comprehensive online course. _ave atque valēte! ad conventum._ ”

And with that Ven came with a shake and a shudder, and Phallusy’s logo replaced him on the screen.

“ _mehercle_ ,” Gaius breathed.

The video started to replay. Val turned off the sound, flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. It felt like he was drifting back into his body after living through the video. He wasn’t Ven, he wasn’t DVM, he was Valentine lying on the bed with Gaius. Just Valentine, until 7.30 when the world, via the internet, would crash in on them.

In the meantime – Val glanced at the bedside clock – they had just enough time to do something about the itch Ven had left in him. Gaius rolled over to face him. His stiff cock suggested that he had the same idea.

“I’m lazy this morning and I kinda like the idea of getting screwed but there’s that Senate meeting this afternoon. I have to give a speech and I don’t want to be squirming, which I will be if you stick that thing up me.” Gaius switched on his pleading puppy eyes. “So maybe you could ride me now and we’ll find another time for you to fuck me.”

Val snagged the lube from the bedside table and tossed it to him. “You’re on. Suck my cock while you finger me open and then I’ll ride you till you buck like an unbroken stallion.”

He straddled Gaius’s shoulders while Gaius slicked up his fingers and slid one inside.

“Someone got ready early,” Gaius purred then licked his lips. “Come on, Val.”

Gaius opened his mouth wide as Val fed his cock in slowly. He kept hold of the base while fucking his master’s face to prevent any damage to that rich, persuasive voice. Everyone might know that the imperial household was different but there was no need to advertise the fact in the Senate. So it was a slow, gentle glide in and out, over the coaxing tongue and pushing back onto the fingers spreading him open.

“So good, good,” Val groaned. “I’m ready. Ready for _imperatori parvo_.”

He pulled away and shuffled back to suck Gaius’s cock back up to full hardness.

“That’s _imperatori magno_ to you, slave,” Gaius said, low and husky.

Val grabbed for the lube and squirted his hand full. He pulled off Gaius’s cock with a slurp and immediately slathered it with lube. 

“Want it, need it, need you” he panted. He shuffled forward, lined himself up and sank down Gaius’s cock at the pace he knew he’d enjoy, letting the pleasure flow out through his body from his hole to sparkle in his hands and feet and scalp. Just a little wriggle and his insides warmed and sparked with the pleasure too, and he could move and pound his sweet spot just as he needed. Gaius seized his cock and he wasn’t going to last. Underneath him Gaius’s hips bucked like that stallion while Gaius’s hand gripped his cock, and an especially vicious jab at his prostate sent him over the edge and his come splattering over Gaius’s chest. Just a little more pumping and his master’s harsh panting signaled the spurts of come up his arse.

Val collapsed onto his Gaius’s chest. His master’s arms encircled him and Val sank into a orgasmic, blissful haze, allowing himself a moment to enjoy the feel of the muscled body and the scent of sweat and come. Surely a few minutes more before the day began wouldn’t hurt. They could wipe down with the hot towels and spend a few more moments in bliss…

But he could see the clock if he opened his eyes, which he did.

“Shit. We need to get up if we want a shower and shave before we find out what’s gone wrong overnight.”

Gaius was looking over his shoulder at the screen. Val pulled off his cock and fell off his body to peer at the screen. Phallusy’s channel had disappeared to leave his VosTubum account on the latest _Imperial Earth_ trailer. 

Val sighed. “I know, you wish that we could live in the _Imperial Earth_ world. So do I, except I’m not going to hold a gun to your head like on the show. But you’ve got an empire to run right now so I suggest taking that shower.”

Gaius rolled out of bed, stretching that beautiful body. “Yeah. I just wish...”

Val surveyed the floor. “If you are that keen on the _Imperial Earth_ five years of compulsory slavery you could get a start by picking up the clothes you left lying around.”

Gaius laughed and picked up a _subligaculum_ only to throw it at Val. “I actually had enough of that while in the Legions. Come on, you need to get going too. If you hurry I’ll let you wash me.”

Val followed him into the little necessary bathroom, touching the signal for the slaves to bring clothing as he went. With any luck they could have a proper bath later today, if SPQR let them.

They had to be quick after their morning fun but Val still felt remarkably cheerful, even with a slight burn in his ass. So far it was turning out to be a great morning even if he did have to walk in the rain this afternoon. But 7.30 approached. The slaves had been in and left clean clothes and _ientaculum_. Val tied on his _subligaculum_ and pulled on a woollen undertunic before sitting on the bed and picking up a slice of fresh wholemeal spelt bread (the Imperial kitchens had been conscientiously serving the Slave’s Diet long before it became fashionable).

His _tabulae_ counted down the seconds to 7.30 but Val was still not ready for the slew of alerts that flashed up. Iason from Security messaged “It’s not the end of the Empire but shit.” Clodia from Public Relations just sent “Ō”.

RNN featured a young reporter frowning to camera. “I’m reporting live from the scene of last night’s brawl where a plebeian, a citizen and several slaves were seriously injured by a gang of young patrician and equestrian youths rampaging through the streets of Rome. Sources confirm that members of the imperial family close to the Serene Emperor himself were involved and are now under arrest.” She touched her earpiece. “We’ll now cross to the Senate house where Marcia Curtia Floriana has called for an urgent debate on the out of control youth of Rome….”

They didn’t cross to the Senate, and Val turned the sound down. It didn’t take long to find out what had happened. About fifteen patrician and equestrian kids were partying down by the Tiber, got drunk and staggered up to the theatre district. The audience were leaving the Vitruvian Theatre after an evening performance and the stupid drunk kids jeered and shouted and started throwing punches. A citizen tried to run, was chased but two elderly slaves could not get out of the way in time. Their owner tried to protect them and got beaten up, another slave threw himself over the old woman and got severely kicked for his trouble. The local police arrived to be intimidated by the upper class twits, until the Praetorian Guard took over and dragged everyone to the Imperial Security lock ups.

And right in the middle of all this, or rather leading the charge, were G. Vitruvius Mellitus Julianus and M. Vitruvia Mellita Poppaea, first cousins of Gaius Vitruvius Mellitus Caesar Augustus.

“Iuppiter’s prick,” said the not so serene Emperor, “and Iuno’s tits. Those kids were warned time and again. There’s nothing I can do for them now without pulling rank, and frankly I don’t want to.”

“Nor should you,” Val said.

Damn those kids to Dis Pater, Orcus, Hades, and any other chthonian god who might be listening in. He’d been hoping for a quiet time and the chance to focus Gaius on the search for a wife. This wasn’t a big deal overall but it was going to distract everyone from more important matters. Well, the kids were going to be enslaved; they had too many prior offenses for anything else.

But where were their personal slaves? Val hoped they were not caught up in this whole stupid mess, but that was too much to expect. A quick check showed Susan and Tito were in Iason’s office, no doubt supplying a full and frank account of what happened. Good kids, both of them, but this would disrupt their careers as well as their owners’.

The technical issues at RNN seemed to be solved and Marcia Curtia Floriana appeared on the screen in full oration. Val took a moment to admire her outfit, a long soft rose pink tunic and a darker toga arranged in a particularly elegant feminine style. She had cut her hair in an antique masculine style and altogether presented the perfect tough patrician lady.

“…knows that these young thugs will serve their sentence in comfort. After picking up rubbish for at most three months they will serve the rest of their sentence of slavery in the bosom of their family, the imperial family, and learn nothing. As a mother I know the importance of deterrence….”

Val switched off the sound again.

“Minerva’s suppurating _cunt_. She’s right.” Gaius threw his head back. “That is exactly what happens. Everyone in Rome knows it and the citizens resent it. It’s becoming an issue. All our polls and focus groups show that. It’s a damn shame the little shits didn’t both join the legions. They wouldn’t be in this position if they had. They’d at least have learned to follow orders. My orders. I warned Poppy and Julianus not to get in trouble myself. I can’t let this slide.”

True. Gaius might be the most relaxed, serene emperor ever but he could not have his orders disregarded. “They will be enslaved. That’s supposed to toughen them up like the legions and they will certainly learn to follow orders. So really this is a good thing.”

“You heard Marcia. No one thinks the kids will really serve as slaves at all. And they’re right. The upper-class kids get off easy, you know they do. It’s a PR nightmare.” Gaius pulled at his fringe and Val batted his hands away. If Gaius was a slave he would have been cured of this bad habit years ago.

“Then sell them, like in the old days,” Val said. “That’s what they do on _Imperial Earth_ , to get the new slaves away from their family and make them learn about real life.”

They looked at each other, their thoughts in synch as usual.

“A closed auction,” Val said. “With vetted bidders.”

Gaius closed his eyes, smirking. “I can think of a few people I would not like to own me but I’d be pleased to sell these kids to. But some of them just need direction in their lives.”

“That can be arranged.” Val considered their options. “You will need to call a family meeting, and someone needs to visit the victims. I’ll do that while you make sure that the family and the Empire knows that justice will be done.”

He reached out for his undertunic garments, pausing when Gaius took his hand.

“Just remember that my ass has an appointment with your dick. Let’s make it soon.”

Val leaned over and kissed him. “I’m already looking forward to it. Up and at ‘em, _imperator magnus_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations 
> 
>  _concubīnus_ a male concubine or bed-slave  
>  _tabulae_ tablet  
>  _ave atque valēte! ad conventum_ hail and farewell! 'towards (the next) coming together' - which more strongly implies a chance or informal occasion rather than a formally arranged gathering.  
>  _Mehercle_ by Hercules!  
>  _imperatori parvo_ little emperor  
>  _imperatori magno_ big emperor  
>  _subligaculum_ loincloth, underpants  
>  _ientaculum_ light breakfast


End file.
